


Быть Ada или персональный Ад Трандуила

by AnitaBender



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Gen, Legolas Greenleaf's childhood, Parent Thranduil
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaBender/pseuds/AnitaBender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И хотя у владыки Лихолесья есть всё, о чем можно пожелать, он вовсе не считает свою жизнь малиной. В этом ему помогает убеждаться его маленький сын Леголас.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Новый друг

Владыка Трандуил сидел в тронном зале, скучающе качал ногой, подпиливал ноготь на указательном пальце и думал свою королевскую думу. От важных дел его отвлекли какие-то блики, замеченные краем глаза у колонны. Это его маленький сын Леголас не решался потревожить отца и выглядывал, ожидая удобного случая подойти.

Когда Леголас высунул свою белокурую голову в следующий раз, Трандуил уже поджидал посетителя, спрятав пилку в карман и нацепив самое надменное выражение лица.

– А, это ты, сын, – король тут же смягчился. – Чего-то хотел?

–  Ada, – звонким голосом начал Леголас, – я привел нового друга!

Трандуил хотел было выудить свою пилочку обратно, но заявление сына и особенно его сияющее лицо заставили его насторожиться и повременить с маникюром.

В прошлый раз «новым другом» маленького принца оказался скунс, которого потом ловили всем замком, а проветривать помещения пришлось несколько дней. У каждого первого при дворе руки просто немели от обмахиваний.

Глаза Леголаса лихорадочно блестели, щеки на его бледном лице разрумянились, а сам он нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, подбирая правильные слова для знакомства. Трандуил пятой точкой почувствовал, что ему опять придется краснеть за наследника и перекинул ноги через быльце. Может, трон под ним уже подгорал, а может, он рассчитывал красиво упасть в притворный обморок, чтобы хоть как-то образумить принца. Тяжело вздохнув, владыка приготовился к худшему и кивнул Леголасу, чтобы тот продолжал.

Маленький эльф в предвкушении засиял ярче перстней своего папеньки и торжественно представил:

– Тилин, сын Тралина, внук Валина!

Даже будучи королевским сыном, Леголас не понимал этой традиции кичиться родственниками, но постарался объявить своего друга по всем правилам.

Из-за колонны, за которой раньше прятался принц, так же торжественно, как его объявили, зашагал гном. Ну, насколько торжественно он мог это сделать своими маленькими ножками.

Это было хуже скунсов и всех лесных кошмаров, которые Трандуил мог себе представить. Поскольку его лицо не могло быть еще бледнее, чем оно есть, владыка позеленел. Он очень обрадовался, что успел принять такую удобную позу, потому что черные точки так и заплясали у него перед глазами, предупреждая, что он и в самом деле может потерять сознание. Ему так поплохело, что он был не в состоянии позвать ни стражу для этого косматого недоразумения, ни лекаря для себя.

Больно закусив щеку изнутри, чтобы немного прийти в себя, а затем запив свой шок вином из фляжки, уместно нашедшейся в бездонном кармане, Трандуил попытался сфокусировать взгляд на создании рядом со своим сыном. Для этого ему пришлось сбросить ноги с подлокотника и немного наклониться вперед.

Существо было ростом с Леголаса и приветливо улыбалось, не подозревая, какие черные ругательства пытаются сорваться с недовольно поджатых губ эльфийского короля. У него были спутанные каштановые с рыжинкой волосы с торчащим из них желудем и длинная борода, в которой виднелись две пухлые неаккуратные косички. Как можно довести себя до такого состояния?! Трандуил обеспокоенно провел рукой по своим собственным волосам, убеждаясь, что эта зараза не перескочила на него, и его локоны такие же гладкие и мягкие, как и пять минут назад. Сомнений быть не могло, это действительно был гном.

Судя по его лицу, он был еще ужасно молод и, наверное, жил в какой-то невероятной глуши, раз его никто не предупредил, что не стоит сюда соваться. Леголас, конечно, умело владел своим даром убеждения, но нужно быть настоящим безумцем, чтобы решиться на такую авантюру, как заявиться в тронный зал эльфийского замка.

– Тилин-Тилин, Тралин-Валин, – сладким и от этого устрашающим голосом запел Трандуил, – гномов в мой дворец не звали.

– Но это я пригласил его, пап.

И без того внушительные брови владыки нахмурились. Трандуил, сдерживая гневные порывы, втянул воздух, и в ноздри ему ударил запах орехов и гнилой листвы. Несомненно, мерзкий аромат нежданного гостя.

– Это _гном_ , сын!

– А это – расовая дискриминация! – впервые подал голос Тилин, но встретившись с ледяным взглядом хозяина дворца, тут же пожалел об этом.

Леголас уставился в пол. Ему было ужасно неприятно, что отец ругал его при друге и притом непонятно за что. Почему он так несправедлив к нему, ведь они даже толком не познакомились?

– Ion, я же просил тебя не тащить из лесу домой всякую мохнатую живность! – Трандуил и хотел бы звучать не слишком строго, видя, как его единственный и любимый сын расстроился, но ничего не вышло.

Тилин, не знавший о предшествовавшем инциденте со скунсом, от этой фразы оскорбился еще больше, но кроме чрезвычайно насупленного вида больше никак это не показал.

– Но ты же завел себе лося! – Леголас попытался уколоть отца.

– Да, а еще я завел тебя! – вспылил Трандуил. – И от лося, надо заметить, гораздо меньше хлопот!

Такой обиды принц сдержать не мог, и его небесно-голубые глаза наполнились слезами. Леголас гордо поднял голову, показывая родителю, что он достаточно силен духом, чтобы не позволить ни одной из них скатиться по его прекрасному лицу. Но что при этом он достаточно задет его словами, чтобы позволить боли проступить в таком виде. Словом, мудрейшая детская тактика по укрощению вредных отцов.

Трандуил устало прикрыл глаза и потер висок.

– Вас кто-нибудь видел?

– Ни одна живая душа! – уже бодро отрапортовал Леголас.

– Хорошо, тогда мы сейчас поставим твоего… «друга» обратно туда, где ты его взял, – примирительным тоном сказал Трандуил, напрочь игнорируя, что гном вообще-то живой, а не садовая фигурка.

Это, конечно, мало утешило юного эльфа, но зато отец хотя бы больше не злился, так что он кивнул. Трандуил же, сам огорчаясь из-за подавленности сына, подумал, что неплохо бы по возвращению распорядиться подать к обеду одно из  любимых блюд Леголаса. Нельзя сказать, что еда приносит столько же удовольствия, как общение с друзьями, но если поразмыслить, то вообще-то можно. А себе он откроет вино постарше. Да, прекрасное решение.

Подталкиваемый своими вдохновляющими мыслями, он поторопил детей незаметно скрыться из замка. Оказавшись между гномом и сыном, Трандуил собирался было повести обоих за руки, но присмотревшись к немытым ручонкам Тилина, он обошел Леголаса с другой стороны и взял за руку только его. Принц же, не раздумывая, сжал руку друга, и они причудливой лесенкой поспешили тайными ходами в сады.

Среди высоких кустов и деревьев можно было почти не бояться, что их кто-то обнаружит: Леголас и Тилин были малы ростом, а Трандуил прекрасно сливался с пейзажем в своем изумрудном одеянии и цветущей короне.

К лесу они пробирались в напряженном молчании. Иногда ребята перешептывались и хихикали, но владыка тут же пресекал это грозным взглядом. В один из таких моментов Трандуил заметил, что сын заплел две тонкие косички по бокам, которые сходились в одну на затылке. Вот оно, пожалуйста, дурное влияние! Только бы об этом позоре никто не узнал… Подумать только: королевский сын водится с гномами! Уму непостижимо!

Когда они вышли на небольшую залитую солнцем полянку, Леголас, подергав отца за руку, оповестил его, что они на месте. Троица остановилась и разорвала цепь из рук. Трандуил наклонился к Тилину, почти сложившись пополам, и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Никому из вашего рода не дозволено ступать по моим владениям без разрешения, – медленно прошипел он, будто заклинал змею. Затем бросив взгляд на сына, добавил: – Без моего разрешения.

– Вы больше никогда не увидите меня, владыка, сэр, Ваше Величество.

Подсвеченные ярким весенним солнцем белые волосы Трандуила в буквальном смысле слепили Тилина, и он хотел закончить этот разговор поскорее. Удовлетворенный ответом, король выпрямился и, обдав гнома последним презрительным взглядом, коротко кивнул ему на прощание. Развернув сына за плечо, Трандуил снова взял своего маленького чертенка за руку и повел прочь.

На обратном пути он пытался читать ему морали о том, как важно правильно подбирать себе окружение и почему нельзя заходить одному далеко в лес, но Леголас слушал его вполуха и постоянно оборачивался помахать Тилину, пока гном не скрылся из виду.

– Больше никаких выходок, Леголас! А не то я лишу тебя занятий по стрельбе из лука на несколько лет. Десятков лет! Ты слышишь?

– Хорошо, пап, – покорно согласился юный эльф.

Отец запретил ему приводить Тилина домой, но он же ничего не сказал про игры с гномом в лесу…


	2. Красавец и чудовище

Леголас робко постучался в дверь отцовской комнаты: когда в прошлый раз он ворвался туда без всякого предупреждения, Трандуил ужасно рассердился. Хотя не сказать, что он занимался там чем-то криминальным или секретным. Принцу показалось, что папа всего лишь крутился перед зеркалом – ничего такого, чего бы он не видел раньше. Получив разрешение войти, юный эльф вприпрыжку направился к отцу, размахивая своим новым рисунком – семейным портретом. На листке были изображены два человечка с желтыми волосами и коричневое существо с двумя палками, торчащими из головы, рядом с человечком повыше. Надо полагать, Леголас хотел потешить отца, добавив в рисунок его лосеньку.

– Ada! – вскрикнул принц так, что Трандуил вздрогнул. – Я принес тебе кое-что показать!

– Давай, – последовал осторожный ответ.

Владыка решил устроить себе выходной и поэтому лежал на своей огромной кровати с маской на лице. Привыкнув, что сын любит его шокировать, Трандуил счел разумным не вставать. Он сложил руки в замок на груди и стал ждать, когда Леголас продолжит. Но тот молчал.

Принц замер у отцовского ложа, уронив рисунок, напряженно всматриваясь в лицо на царских подушках. Оно было бутылочного цвета, как любимое яблочное желе Леголаса, густое и слизкое на вид, с круглыми бледно-зелеными глазами без зрачков, но с темными ободками.

– Чудовище!!! – завопил Леголас.

Он схватился за бок, но ножны оказались пусты. Тогда он стал медленно пятиться к выходу.

– Всё в порядке, Леголас. – Трандуил сел в кровати, обронив на себя свежие огурцы. – Это я.

Наследник остановился и недоверчиво посмотрел на него. Существо носило королевскую одежду и драгоценности, было высоким, как и Трандуил, и имело длинные платиновые волосы. Его жуткие глаза валялись теперь на коленях, а глаза на лице действительно выглядели как отцовские. Это могло означать только одно: чудовище поглощает папу, чтобы превратиться в него и под его личиной захватить королевство!

– ЧУДОВИЩЕ В ЗАМКЕ!!! – заверещал Леголас и пулей вылетел из комнаты, продолжая оповещать об этой ужасной новости всех, до кого мог докричаться.

– О, нет…

Трандуил скорбно уронил голову и принялся жевать огуречные кругляшки. Торопиться было уже некуда – сынулька мог поставить весь дворец на уши за считанные секунды. Не было и шанса успеть его остановить. Затем владыка пошел в свою ванную умываться: если в таком виде броситься в погоню, чего доброго, этому бесенку еще кто-то поверит.

Поиски впечатлительного сына длились недолго: Трандуил очень быстро обнаружил Леголаса у дверей зала для заседаний. Принц путано объяснял одному из советников серьезность ситуации и уговаривал его отправить всю стражу на поимку коварного монстра. Советник учтиво кивал, но в словах наследника престола сильно сомневался.

Тут Леголас заметил, что к ним подошло чудовище собственной персоной. Он юркнул советнику за спину, но тут же посчитал это позорным ребячеством и вышел навстречу опасности. Теперь, когда отца нет, это его королевство, и он должен защищать его всеми силами. Трандуила его смелость умилила. Но ненадолго.

– Посмотрите! – Леголас стал дергать взрослого эльфа за рукав. – Чудовище уже поглотило его! Теперь оно совсем как ada!

– Владыка? – осведомился советник.

Трандуил закатил глаза. И это было лучшим подтверждением его личности. Если и было на свете существо, способное принимать чужую внешность, то скопировать мимику короля Лихолесья могло только зеркало.

– Мы играем, – пояснил Трандуил.

Всё-таки мог же он в свой выходной подурачиться с сыном?

– А-а-а, – советник облегченно вздохнул: ему, конечно, не хотелось, чтобы слова принца оказались правдой.

– Не верьте ему! Он притворяется!

Леголас, крепко вцепившись в длинный рукав советника, явно не был намерен легко сдаваться. Трандуил одарил подданного извиняющейся улыбкой. Придется принять правила «игры», решил он и зарычал на сына, выставив вперед руки с согнутыми пальцами, будто собирался разорвать его несуществующими когтями. Леголас тихонько пискнул. Не хватало еще Лихолесью остаться совсем без правителя! Затем Трандуил схватил своего упрямого сына и, сунув его под мышку, гордо зашагал прочь. Советник невозмутимо удалился тоже.

Как юный эльф ни брыкался, а вырваться из крепкой отцовской хватки ему не удавалось. Всё-таки Трандуил, помимо остальных своих достоинств, был еще и сильным воином, так что лягающийся отпрыск не представлял для него никакой проблемы. Ну, если не считать того, что он запачкал ему новый камзол своими сапожками.

Леголас больше не кричал о чудовище, а только пыхтел, пытаясь освободиться – это значительно упростило дорогу обратно до королевской спальни. Хотя вопросительные взгляды им всё равно встречались.

– Воспитательный процесс, – пожимал плечами Трандуил.

Наконец этот тяжелый путь закончился, и владыка отпустил сына, предварительно заперев свою комнату на ключ. И даже если бы Леголасу удалось сунуть руку лжепапе в карман, он бы всё равно не смог бы там ничего найти. «Попался», – отчаянно решил он.

Трандуил опустился перед сыном на колени и, взяв его за плечи, попытался привести в чувство.

– Ion, это я, твой отец, Трандуил, король Лихолесья. Не было никакого чудовища.

Леголаса насторожило, что монстр не пытается его убить. Наверное, хочет поладить с ним для убедительности образа. Ведь кто же поверит, что он настоящий король, если он укокошит родного сына? И Леголас решился бросить этому самозванцу вызов.

– Докажи!

– Хм, – Трандуил задумчиво нахмурился. – Недавно ты привел во дворец гнома. Об этом ведь никто не знает, кроме нас троих? Ты же никому не рассказывал?

– Нет. Но откуда мне знать, что ты не следил за папой, готовясь к нападению?

«Смышленый малый подрастает», – подумал Трандуил. В любой другой момент эта мысль принесла бы ему удовольствие.

– И вообще, – поразмыслив, добавил Леголас, – может, ты вместе с телом захватил и папин разум и теперь знаешь всё, что знал и думал он!

Ситуация превращалась в безвыходную, но тут Трандуила посетила блестящая идея.

– Пойдем, – он протянул сыну руку, но тот ее не взял, – я тебе кое-что покажу.

Владыка привел Леголаса в свою ванную. Поставив его лицом к зеркалу, он взял с полки какую-то баночку и щедро зачерпнул из нее ладонью зеленую субстанцию. Без предупреждения он шлепнул ее своей кровиночке на лицо, размазав от лба до подбородка в два коротких движения.

– Ну как? – спросил Трандуил, рассматривая в отражении свою работу. – Похоже на то чудовище?

Ахнув, Леголас понял, каким дураком он был всё это время. Его перекошенное личико красноречиво уведомляло, что «игра» окончена. Трандуил расслабленно засмеялся.

А маленький эльф обиженно надулся: никому не дозволено потешаться над ним. Он королевский сын, и даже король должен с этим считаться.

– Ada, – обратился к отцу Леголас, потянувшись к баночке, пока Трандуил сотрясался от смеха, прихлопывая по раковине, – ты, кажется, недодержал маску. Может, надо начать заново?

Тут Трандуил перестал смеяться, но только потому, что почувствовал во рту что-то слизкое. Отплевываясь, он повернулся к сыну, и тут же ему в нос угодил еще один зеленый комок.

– Ах так…

Вскоре все баночки в ванной были вскрыты, а все стены – украшены разноцветными пятнами и подтеками. Трандуил и Леголас весело валялись в благоухающем безобразии. Камзол всё равно пришлось бы стирать, зато выходной получился на редкость удачным.

А вот придворному косметологу придется усердно поработать, восстанавливая Трандуиловы запасы средств для поддержания великолепия…


End file.
